


For The Greater Good

by caplanbuckybarnes



Category: Marvel
Genre: Gen, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Prison
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-19
Updated: 2018-06-19
Packaged: 2019-05-25 13:22:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14978051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caplanbuckybarnes/pseuds/caplanbuckybarnes
Summary: Bucky turns himself in to the US Government for the crimes he commited as the Winter Soldier.





	For The Greater Good

“You didn’t have to do it, Buck,” Steve whispered into to the receiver as he stared at Bucky through the window that separated the pair of them.

“Yes, I did, Steve,” Bucky shifted in his seat, licking at his lips before a groan fell from his lips. “I don’t regret it, alright?”

“Zemo had control over you,” Steve argued, mirroring Bucky’s shift in his seat. “I can fight this, Bucky.”

“Don’t,” Bucky rejected. “There’s no point. I’m a weapon, Steve. I should have never walked into the tower asking for help. I never should have been alive after I fell from the train. Zemo and Pierce should have killed me. They had plenty of chances.”

“You’re not the blame for this, Bucky.”

“I am.” He declined. “And I’m willing to spend the rest of my life locked away, Steve. Prison, it’s where I belong, you know? It’s all I know.”

“No,” Steve’s grip on the phone tightened considerably, he nearly broke it in half before he exhaled and dropped the phone before picking it up once more. “I’m going to get you out of here, you hear me?”

Bucky only smiled sadly before hanging up the phone. All the hope that Steve had felt was long gone as Bucky turned to the security guard and nodded, notifying the man to escort him back to his cell.

A place in which Steve never wanted him. Bucky had been captured by some petty FBI agents and had hauled Bucky away to some maximum security prison. Bucky didn’t fight back. He had accepted his fate. He had accepted that he would pay for the crimes he had committed under HYDRA’s control. So Bucky went in silence. He confessed to every murder he committed, and had been shipped off without another word. Steve had been the only visitor in the last month, seeing Bucky three times a week whenever he wasn’t on a mission across the sea to take down whatever Nazi scum he could.

He stood up away from the chair and sulked away, knowing Natasha would be outside waiting for him in the car, ready to comfort him as always.


End file.
